


Formalities Can Be Dropped When I’m With You

by spacedragonarmada



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, King!Kuroko, M/M, knight!akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedragonarmada/pseuds/spacedragonarmada
Summary: [Drabble of sorts] - Kuroko gets fed up with the rules around his relationship with Akashi and decides to change it.





	Formalities Can Be Dropped When I’m With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of about thirty 'quick' fics I've been trying to get through, too many headcanons and aus, not enough time to flesh them out completely. Unbetad/unedited I just wanted to get this idea out and done and a few people wanted to read this story in particular :)

 The journey home was arguably worse than leaving. While it didn't happen often it was still one too many times he had to leave the castle and his king. He thinks a lot about how it would have been easier if he were a simple tutor behind the stone walls instead of a shining knight. His beloved horse, yukimaru keeping a faster pace than the slow dawdle of their departure. He was anxious to get home. Wanting to jump on horseback and ride like the wind as soon as his mission was complete, but instead he hesitated.

His desire to return was strong but the fear that tugged at the darkest corners of his brilliant mind painted pictures of what he might see.

He had every fair in his king and the guard sworn to protect him but... what if he was sick? What if the castle had been captured in his absence? What if he was overthrown? What if he died?  He believed a mail runner would inform him of such happenings but that did not put him at ease. The thought of some ill fate befalling his king was too much to bear.

Yukimaru quickened his pace, sensing his partner drifting into the darkness of his mind.

It was a benefit at least, to know his king missed him too. That he dreaded their time apart and feared every moment of the torturous wait for the other's return. Hoping the runner's mail would not deliver words that tore them apart forever.

Akashi had been called away so quickly they hadn't even gotten to say goodbye. The times they were denied a farewell and a promise of return were always the worst. More than anything Akashi longed to pull the king into a tight embrace, kiss his lips and memorize his features all over, fall in love all over again.

Yukimaru stirred Akashi from his thoughts as they approached an old pale farmhouse. Seemingly insignificant at first amount the many that littered the fields of the lowlands, but to akashi, it was where everything began.

This little farmhouse was where the bastard son of the king had remained hidden, living his life among the common folk for almost 20 years.

4 years his senior, Akashi had arrived clad in armour and more handsome than anyone at the farmhouse had ever seen, to deliver a message to the mother of kuroko. The kingdom knows of kuroko's heritage. They will be here soon with intent to make him reclaim the throne, but that is not a fate that should be blindly shoved upon anyone, there is still time for him to flee.

For whatever reason, the farmboy had accepted,

Perhaps he knew of his heritage too, or perhaps it had something to do with the way the blue haired male had all but swooned over the man under the helmet. Akashi knew his looks were sufficient, but something in kuroko’s expression took him back to a time at the knights fair many years ago. Surely kuroko was not in that crowd but then again... there were many farmfolk who came to watch the knights compete, Akashi wasn’t unknown to the citizens.

Akashi found himself unable to dwell on the memory for long before it was replaced by perhaps his favourite memory of kuroko.

Had it been anyone else the redhead believed he would not have taken the encounter so casually, but at the time he knew something kuroko didn’t, and that was that kuroko had a wicked crush on the knight.

Kuroko’s mother, someone Akashi conversed with on occasion if only with the original intent to ensure the safety of the throne’s only heir, confided many things in Akashi during their many social get togethers, including what was ultimately kuroko’s downfall in the sense Akashi could play him like a fiddle.

* * *

 

Well aware of kuroko’s affections, Akashi had flirted with the young king-to-be who struggled to stop the red in his face as they began the castle tour.

“Do you flirt with all your charges or am I just lucky?”

“Only the cute ones.” Akashi had replied smugly. It would be easy to ‘persuade’ kuroko into study and his roles as king if he used this affection to his advantage. Bait the other and reel him in.

“Lucky me...”

It was inappropriate for a knight to be so upfront with a king, but if the farmboy was to ever succeed, he would need akashi’s help. This would be fun, a stark contrast to his service to the late king whose unfortunate passing had yet to leave the castle walls.

“Akashi-kun must be disappointed to hear he’s not my type. I like my men buff and _girthy_.” Kuroko emphasised with a small squint at akashi’s very obvious, _good_ , package as he began to strip from his amour and into clothes more suited to a tutor than a knight.

Kuroko would later deny to the guards Aomine and Kagami who pointed out how the smaller male’s eyes went straight to the briefly exposed happy trail of red hair disappearing beneath akashi’s pants.

“How will you know until you see it first?” Akashi replied more than a little amused by how painfully and obviously gay kuroko was.

Kuroko’s expression remained as deadpan as he could manage given the situation. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” He says, finally caving to the tempting invite and perhaps hoping that maybe this wasn’t a means to make a fool of himself, but a chance to get in the pants of the man he honestly wouldn’t care if he held him down and fucked him right there and then.

“That is unbecoming of a king.”

At least it was worth a try, kuroko thought.

“I never said I would be a good king, Akashi-kun.”  Kuroko counters, two could play this mind game the guards clearly couldn’t keep up with. It was nice to find someone who could take him and counter in equal jabs. Perhaps being king wouldn’t be so bad with Akashi by his side.

“Perhaps later then,” Akashi concluded, buttoning up the last of his jacket and opening the door to the library and the first of many future study lessons. “If you behave.”

* * *

 

Akashi hadn’t intended to fall in love with kuroko.

Teasing and playing along was a means to an end to get kuroko to a point he could be a king the people could follow, and a king he was.

Despite his worries and his minuscule presence, kuroko was a kind and just king who knew what he wanted.

He had wanted Akashi too, and Akashi had indulged him in many things, outside of the bedroom and in. They never went too far, the nights often coupled with long sessions of foreplay until kuroko was satisfied.

Akashi took great pleasure in making kuroko moan and scream his name, thrash about the bed in ecstasy as the redhead worked on every sensitivity to bring the king to climax.

Although they never went further than that.

It was forbidden for the king to engage in intercourse with anyone who was not his partner, and perhaps father like son, kuroko too wanted to engage in such activities with his knight. But Akashi refused him. His will strong enough to turn down the male he’d accidentally come to love in favour of ensuring his seat on the throne would not be uprooted by such avoidable matters or rumours that Akashi was puppeting the throne.

As if he could bypass kuroko’s stubbornness and make him do something against his will.

For the longest time they had continued like that, coming together to exchange kisses and touches at the end of the day or in the secrecy of the alcoves in the hallways, for the longest tie Akashi was satisfied with that. But then he wasn’t. Arguably kuroko was never satisfied with just that too.

It had lead to more than one occasion where kuroko inquired as to know what he’d have to do to change the law regarding who he could marry and who he could have sex with.

Akashi of course, teeming with almost all the knowledge of the law and the castle library, knew exactly what could be done, but he wasn’t about to indulge his own selfish desires to be with kuroko. He refused to explicitly state what he’d have to do, but instead gave him a nudge in the right direction.

That had been many months ago now and Akashi wondered if kuroko had realised how foolish he was to want akashi’s companionship completely.

The thought weighed heavy on his mind that one day he would marry someone else and Akashi would have to dismiss these overwhelming emotions he felt for his king.

He wanted to forget these feelings, he wanted to see kuroko _now_.

Akashi felt a twinge of guilt at how swiftly he led the very understanding yukimaru to the stables before heading into the castle, not bothering to change his uniform as he made his way down the many halls and up the main sets of stairs to his destination.

He ignored the dual smirks of the king’s guards as they took their leave, not wanting to know how ‘loud’ kuroko really could be.

In the comfort of his room, kuroko awaited akashi’s return, attempting to read by candlelight.

It had be a long and suffering time with his redhead’s absence, but the fruits of his labour would finally be realised tonight.

He couldn’t blame aomine and kagami wanting to leave as soon as the other returned; he was well aware (thanks to aomine) as to how loud he was during the extensive foreplay he was allowed to receive and honestly didn’t want to subject them to the treatment Akashi was sure to give him tonight, at least he hoped so.

The twisted mix of anticipation and nervousness coiled in his stomach making it hard to truly take in the text across the page.

His thoughts interrupted as the object of his desires finally opened the door.

Perhaps he should have greeted him, perhaps he could have complimented how beautifully the flicker of light danced across his features, but instead he just stood there, nerves and fears eased to see his king fit and well before promptly waltzing over to the bed, climbing on, and wrapping his arms tightly around kuroko’s waist.

“Bad day?” Kuroko inquires, hands running through akashi’s hair as he nuzzled into his stomach.

“Always when I’m away from you.” He admits easily. He knows he shouldn’t entertain these urges. Shouldn’t hold on to the hope kuroko would not find a fiancé so they could indulge in these shameful acts and attachments until the end of time. But he can’t help it. How could someone have brought him to his knees like this?

It would be easy to be lulled to sleep by the comfort of kuroko’s presence alone, but he wanted more.

Digging his knee into the mattress, Akashi shifted their weight to efficiently push kuroko down and seal their lips in a passionate embrace. Nipping and kissing, forcing his tongue into a willing mouth, intent on devouring and savouring what he’s gone so long without.

Indulging his desires, kuroko accepted the other wholeheartedly, his hands unable to keep still as he trailed from akashi’s hair, down to his belt and fly.

“Please fuck me.” He pleaded between kisses.

“You know we can’t.”

Even if his father broke the law himself, the law does not permit a king to have intercourse with anyone less than royalty. The court did not wish the same incident to happen twice. Kuroko had heard this many times before, every time he was rendered a begging, writhing mess beneath the redhead. He’d bitterly accepted it for the sake of fulfilling his duties as king and maintaining the limited relationship he could have with the other...

But tonight, kuroko would not accept this.

Covering akashi’s mouth with his hand, he pushed the redhead away just for a moment.

“Akashi-kun...” He started and Akashi felt his stomach drop. Kuroko looked so  vulnerable all of a sudden, as if he was looking at the farmboy not yet aware of what the world had in store for him.

A part of him dreaded perhaps today was the day kuroko wanted to call this relationship off, before it reached the point of no return. For Akashi, he feared that point had long since been reached. He couldn’t leave kuroko now, nor ever.

“Would you still be interested in someone like me if I wasn’t king?”

Akashi blinked at the question, unsure of what kuroko intended by it but answered truthfully “yes” either way. He’d known the farmboy before he knew the king. He fell for kuroko’s humour and wit, and his dedication to excelling regardless of his disadvantage. How could he not love kuroko?

Accepting his answer kuroko offered the redhead a small, genuine smile before rolling himself beneath Akashi to reach an envelope on the nightstand.

Passing the object to Akashi before wiggling his way back comfortably beneath the other’s weight as akashi turned it over curiously.

Leaning back to straddle kuroko’s waist to better inspect the envelope, he proceeded to open and retrieve the documents from within.

Kuroko’s nerves returned with a vengeance as Akashi’s eyes glanced across the page, reaching the bottom of the page before flicking back up to reread passages, the information no doubt taking a moment to register in his brilliant mind.

Disbelief turned to intensity as akashi’s gazed shifted from the paper to the male beneath him. Kuroko resisted the urge to cover himself under that gaze that made him suddenly feel much too naked despite his clothes.

“Tetsuya, is this-?” The words are strained and quiet, as if any loud noise would break this bubble and he’d wake from a dream.

“The more I thought about it, the more I realized there is no one else I want to be with other than Akashi-kun.”

“You claimed infertility?” It was unlike the redhead to be taken aback by such a confession but then again, kuroko had a certain skill to exceed his expectations. Still, the claim of infertility and by extension no ability to birth an immediate heir to succeed his throne, as well as documented proof of a distant relative that could perhaps uptake the throne after kuroko’s eventual passing was something he could never have imagined would be accepted by the court, to allow him to revise the laws with all the required signatures printed neatly at the bottom of the page, allowing them to be together completely, quietly perhaps, but completely.

“Not claimed, Akashi-kun, I am.”

Akashi quirked an eyebrow at the statement, for whatever reason he felt like if kuroko was truly infertile perhaps he would have known, but then again perhaps not. Still the blush on kuroko’s face grew steadily more intense as he stuttered out his words, incapable of keeping eye contact any more with the redhead.

“I don’t have a ring to propose to you properly but... maybe... a yes would suffice...” 

Suppressing the urge to throw the papers on the floor, Akashi tossed them back to the table before turning all of his attention back to the man he intended to ravish.

Cupping kuroko’s face in hands with a radiant smile to rival the sun, before whispering,

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did originally want to write this as smut but it takes a lot of effort to write smut lmao. So I might update this at a later date when I have more time/energy to do so.


End file.
